User blog:Lucide Star/DCRB 36: Poison Ivy vs Captain Planet
Why hello. Welcome to another installment of DC Rap Battles. So this battle's release was completely coincidental given the recent blaze in the Amazon. I had started working on this about a month ago lol. Just one of those times where you're in the right place at the right time. Other than that, there's not too much of a story behind this battle, but things will be picking up again in that regard with the next battle. So stay tuned, because there's some injustice that needs to be addressed both in the environment and in politics. Without further ado, Poison Ivy battles Captain Planet, to see who is truly better for Mother Nature. Beat Battle Kwame is red, Wheeler is orange, Linka is light blue, Gi is pink, and Ma-Ti is dark blue VS GO! Battle starts at 0:15 'Poison Ivy:' Smog, oil spills, deforestation running rampant Streets run with litter. The carbon footprint stamp’s set With climate change to top it off, nature’s future can’t be bet I will save this planet from the infection on its doorstep Humans only destroy. Like a virus they won’t stop coming In return, I won’t stop until all their pollution isn’t running Does wanting to kill them all off make me evil? Of course not You must cut out the disease to prevent the root rot Look at the Amazon. Once a great ecosystem bustling So many plants and animals in flames, all for nothing While all the wood was sent off for cutting and buzzing The remaining space was left for further dumping! No more! The tears of Gaia are now filling the streams I will finish this battle, no matter what the means So join me you five. You’ll want to be on the winning team Call me Swamp Thing. I am always here for the green 'The Planeteers:' (1:15) Lady you’ve gone too far. We like Earth too you know? But killing everyone is not the way to go! Some humans are bad, but they can be good too We protect the Earth, and we’re here to defeat you! Alone we may be kids, but together we’re strong Against our power, evil won’t last very long There is no disaster that can beat us. We’ll weather any storm! Go Planet! When your powers combine, we form 'Captain Planet:' Captain Planet! I’m the hero Gonna bring your crazy ass down to zero With Gaia’s mighty strength, no ne’er do well can hide This guy’s fighting on the planet’s side! Climate change is bad, but we can fix it together If you kill off every human, you think it makes you better? You can revive a forest. Put your powers to better use Or Captain Pollution won’t be the only villain I cut loose 'Poison Ivy:' (2:15) The wannabe Al Gore thinks he knows enough to flex? You’re looking stupid as ever in that red spandex You must be allergic to your words, cause your verse was trash Don’t be ashamed though. Against me, all men lose pretty fast Not like you could stop me. I’m greater than the sum of your parts What the hell can you do with just the power of a heart? (Pffft) Join me or die. I don’t have time to force to you wake up Still, there’s always the option of a kiss and make up 'Captain Planet:' (2:43) Gross! I don’t think you want to get with me None of the Planeteers are over eighteen So you’re a murderer and a pedo. That sure is great The Gotham Police will be happy to take you on a date The power isn’t yours. Less isn’t more these days As long as there is good, people can change their ways I’m planting trees bitch! Earth’s already got a savior You broke Harley’s heart. Consider this returning the favor Who Won? ---- Category:Blog posts